Someone to count on
by crazygirl4132
Summary: It was a year after the last family bought the house. The Harmon family may have scared them away, but they definitely can't scare away this family. This family is different, and so is their daughter, Victoria. Will she be able to love Tate and forgive him when Violet never did? TateXOC
1. Intro

**Name:** Victoria Jamison

**Age: **18

**Looks:** Black hair that ends at the small of her back, blue eyes, about 5 foot 5, wears little-to-no-colors (mainly wears black), wears heavy black eye makeup

**Personality: **usually bubbly, carefree, seems to hate everything (when she's at school she doesn't really smile much, that's why), very musical and artistic

**Other:**

She has three brothers, they're all 16 ears old, with their mother's green eyes and their father's brown hair.

Her mother died when she as 4 and her father married an old high school friend who was a prostitute. Her step-mother Angel, gave up prostitution when she married James and became a famous makeup artist, that's why the family moved to LA. (Imagine Michael Meyers's mom from Halloween).

James is a mechanic that owns his own shop when they move to LA.


	2. Chapter 1

The relator was babbling on and on about the house that we were checking out today. I tuned her out, checking the house out for myself and saw two red haired boys with their throats slits in the kitchen start to throw rocks at me. "Quit it!" I yelled, and they disappeared when my brother Chip came over to see what I was yelling at. "Nothing," I said quietly, glaring at the spot where the boys previously stood.

"Weirdo," Chip mumbled shaking his head as he walked away. I stuck my tongue out at his retreating figure and headed upstairs to check out the bedrooms. From upstairs I could hear my dad and my step-mom agree to buy the house, which definitely made me happy. I could tell there was more than those two ghosts here in the house and deep down, I thought of how terrible the history must have been in this house to have all of these ghosts, especially children ghosts. I shook my head and went downstairs so we could go back to New York City to finish packing and finally move out of our crowded apartment.

After we were finally moved in and my room was unpacked and organized, I found a girl in my room searching through my cd collection. "Hey," I greeted the ghost.

"Hey," she nonchalantly replied. "Your collection sure is weird, I mean, I've never even heard of half of these bands." I shrugged.

"I just have strange taste is all. I'm Victoria by the way, were you the girl whose parents died in here two yeas ago?" She looked at me with wide eyes and quickly disappeared.

"Don't mind her, she's not entirely used to being dead," came a guy's voice from my door. When I turned to look at him, my eyes grew wide. He was the most handsome boy-no, man- I have ever seen in my life.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Yea I am, my name is Tate," he said holding out his hand.

"Victoria," I replied shaking his hand. "Victoria Jamison, pleased to meet you Tate." He smiled and I had to fight myself from blushing at how beautiful his smile was. "So, just out of curiosity, how many ghosts reside here?"

"Between 10 and 20 I think." I nodded my head sadly, _10-20 people have met their end, I wonder how many of them were children. _I shook away those depressing thoughts and decided to focus on how interesting my new life here will be.


	3. Chapter 2

All of a sudden, there was a knock at my door. "Yea?" I yelled from my place in front of Tate.

"Dinner's ready," said my brother Mark.

"I gotta go, I'll be back in a jiffy!" I called as I left my room.

"Who were you talking to?" Mark asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"Nobody," I mumbled walking away. During dinner, mom and dad told us that tomorrow we would start school at Westview High.

"Wear something nice, and please behave yourselves, especially you Vince," my step-mother, Angel, chastised.

"Mom, I don't think I'm the one you need to be talking to, remember how Vicky ended her junior year?" I kicked Vince under the table as hard as I could.

"Shut up, I don't really think she wants to be reminded of that Vinny, and don't call me Vicky!"

"Both of you behave!" dad ordered and we were immediately silent. Nobody disobeys dad and gets away with it. It's either obey, or bathroom duty for the next month. When I got back upstairs, I found Tate going through a notebook with a ton of stories and songs in it. My face grew warm at the thought of everything in the particular notebook, those were my love stories, the wishes from the very depths of my heart.

"W-what are you doing?" I stuttered, trying to calm myself down.

"Reading. These are very good, you could tell their from the heart," he commented, not looking up from the notebook.

"T-thanks, but um would you mind putting that away? It's really personal."

"I can tell," he said looking up with a smile. _Dammit! Stupid gorgeous man, why do you have to make things difficult?_

"P-please could you p-put that away? Nobody was ever supposed to read it."

"Alright," he said with a chuckle. "So, how was dinner?" I shrugged.

"It was alright, I gave Vince a nice bruise so I would say it was good."

"Why'd you give him a bruise?"

"He mentioned how I ended my junior year, and nobody likes to talk about it," I explained.

"What happened?"

"I got into a fight with some girl because I 'stole her idea' for something. Well, it was more like she attacked me and I kept pushing her away, and we happened to be in the middle of chemistry, so we accidentally knocked over a burner and set the chem lab on fire."

"Wow."


	4. Chapter 3

That night, I heard the familiar sounds that haunt my dreams, my parents getting it on. So, like usual, I blasted m music, letting them know that I could hear them. But then Tate showed up and told me that my father just tried to commit suicide by burning himself on the stove, he was cut off by the sound I mentioned earlier and paled. "She knows it's not my dad, she probably figured he called some guy over to have a three-some. She's a retired prostitute," I explained.

"Your family is definitely different from the last one that was here, they ran off after the first night a year ago," Tate pointed out.

"Wait until my brothers meet the ginger twins, they'll have a blast tormenting me," I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"You know about the twins?"

"Yea, they threw rocks at me while we were looking at this place." He nodded and laid down next to me on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. "How did those boys die?" I asked after a moment of (somewhat) silence. He proceeded to tell me the gruesome tale of the Montgomery family and what lies in the basement.

"Addie warned them," he pointed out, looking sad.

"Who's Addie? Is she another ghost?" I asked, feeling my heart break at the sight of his sorrow.

"No, she died two years ago on Halloween, it was a hit and run. She was my sister, and she was different just like my brother, Beau, who lives in the attic." He looked as if he was about to cry. I rolled over and hugged him, telling him I knew what he had gone through.


	5. Chapter 4

It was just a year ago, the week before the chem-lab accident had happened that my own sister, twin sister, was also killed in a hit and run accident. Her name was Josephine, but everyone called her Joe, she was a total tomboy and loved every second of it. She was on her way back home from a baseball game when it happened, the guy must have thought she was a deer and didn't stop because that was just a back road that hardly anyone used anymore. We filed a missing persons the next day and the police found her that afternoon.

After that day, Angel got a job in LA for makeup, and we needed an excuse to get away from that depressing town. I remained vulnerable until that crazy girl started to beat me up. We never gave her a funeral, because she hated those things with a passion. We had her body cremated and scattered across the field she used to play baseball on her entire life. I vowed never to go back to that town ever again from that moment on.


	6. Chapter 5

The next day, I woke up to Tate poking my forehead over and over again. "What?" I groaned.

"Don't you have to go to school today?" he asked.

"Crap!" I yelled, shooting up like a rocket, only to have our foreheads collide. "What time is it?" I asked rubbing my head and getting out of bed.

"About 6," he answered, like nothing happened.

"Awesome, just enough time to get ready," I said and looked through my closet. I grabbed a leather corset, black and white plaid skirt that was torn, and some stockings. I went over t the corner farthest from the door, and changed behind a solid black screen, hanging my pajamas over the top. When I came out from behind the screen, I noticed the perve tried to see through it, and blushed when I saw his reaction to my outfit. His eyes grew wide, and he was looking me over from head to toe from his place on the bed. "Whacha think?" I asked turning around for him.

"I like it, could use a little color tho." I shook my head and went over to the vanity in the other corner of my room. I pulled my hair into two pigtails and teased them, then put on think eyeliner. I grabbed my four-inch high-heel leather boots and put them on, then showed him my entire outfit, complete with my schoolbag that was in the shape of a coffin. "Woah."

I smiled and went downstairs, grabbed a muffin from the counter and said my goodbyes as I walked to school. About three minutes of me walking, I noticed a presence behind me, and when I turned to look, I was surprised to see Tate there. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I thought you would be lonely walking all by yourself," he stated simply.

"B-but I thought-"

"I couldn't leave the house?" he finished. I nodded. "I'm actually the only one that can leave, everyone else is stuck in that house."

"Oh."

"You know, you could just skip, we could go hang out somewhere," he offered.

"I can't miss my first day, maybe tomorrow, I'm sorry Tate."

* * *

Everything went smoothly until I was walking towards my fifth period class and I walked past a group of "popular" girls. As soon as I passed them, I could hear their whispers, normally I would think nothing of it, until I heard them say, "She looks like that freak Tate that shot up the school."

"What did you say?" I asked angrily.

"What? About you looking like a freak? Or Tate the fucking psycho?" the head girl asked flipping her long blonde hair.

"Don't call him that, why don't you respect the dead?" I suggested.

"What the hell are you talking about? It's the truth! He was a fucking psychopath!" _That tears it!_ I thought angrily and attacked the girl.

"Don't you ever let me hear you call anyone a psychopath ever again!" I yelled with each punch I threw at her. Then, the principal came.

"What is going on here? My office, now!" he ordered and lead me away to his office while she went to the nurse's office. "Why did you attack her?"

"She called someone a psychopath, a term that I despise and won't tolerate."

"Who was she talking about?" he asked, leaning back in his desk chair.

"Tate Langdon," I answered. I could see his tan face pale considerably.

"Miss Jamison, we do not speak of that boy here," he replied sternly, leaning forward on his desk.

"Why?" I asked concerned.

"He did a terrible, terrible thing here, and he is, in fact, considered a psychopath. Now, ever since his endeavor, we have made a point to not handle any form of violence lightly. Therefore, you will be sentenced a three-day suspension, I am being generous because this **is** your first day here." I nodded, my body was numb with the idea that Tate would have harmed anyone, especially at school.


	7. Chapter 6

The ride home in my dad's car was silent, and filled with disappointment. my body was still numb, and then I remembered what that one girl said, _"'That freak Tate that shot up the school_."' I also remembered the plaque on one of the walls that I saw when I first walked into the school. The names of several students that were killed in 1994, and the name of one teacher that was a victim of the shooting. _Tate _I thought sadly. I listened to my father's scolding half-heartedly and went upstairs to my room. When I opened my door, I saw Tate look up surprised from another one of my notebooks.

"What are you doing back so early?" he asked concerned, probably at the sight of my paled face.

"I got suspended for fighting with a girl for three days. Apparently Westview High has a no-tolerance policy for violence," I said setting my stuff down and sitting next to him on my bed.

"W-what school?"

"Westview High, the girl mentioned your name and psychopath, a term that I don't tolerate, and so, I attacked her," I explained, calming myself down, hoping and praying to whatever god was out there that Tate would explain to me what's going on.

"I used to go there, the day that I died was the day that I lost it. no wonder they called me a psychopath," he trailed off. He then proceeded to tell me what he did, and how he died, he even told me about the people that he killed after he died. I was surprised when he told me about what happened to the last family that died in the house. When he was done, I was in shock, my heart was torn between whether or not I should be like Violet when she found out, or to forgive him. That's when I looked into his eyes, those beautiful brown orbs, red from crying, filled with regret and the need to be forgiven. I hugged him, making up my mind.

"Thank-you for being honest with me Tate, and don't worry, I'm not upset or angry at you."

"Thank-you."


	8. Chapter 7

My parents don't trust me enough to leave me home alone with a bunch of ghosts. They asked the woman next door to watch me, and when I complained, they compromised and hired some maid so at least I could still hang out with Tate in the confines of my own house.

"Let me guess, her name's Moira," Tate guessed, actually not guessed, he said it like he already knew, then I realized it. This happened before, Moira is dead and the maid of the house. I mean it makes sense, her showing up all of a sudden when we needed her.

"Yea, and let me guess, she's dead right?" I asked flopping onto my bed next to him.

"Yup, my mom was actually the one who shot her, she caught my dad cheating on her with the maid when we used to live here."

"Yikes, that sucks, speaking of which, where's your mom now?" I asked curiously.

"Next door."

"You don't say."

"Yup, now then, follow me, there's someone I want you to meet someone," he said getting up and holding my hand, pulling me off the bed and onto the floor.

"Alright, alright just give me a second to get up," I said, laughing at his excitement. He held my hand and led me to the attic, going up first with me on his trail.

"Beau, there's someone I want you to meet," he called out. Words could not describe what Beau looked like, but all I know is I felt sorry for him the moment I laid eyes on the chains around his legs. For the next couple of hours, we stayed up in the attic, playing ball with Beau and playing the fiercest game of chess I have ever played. In the end, I lost, but Beau gave me a hug to make me feel better (not like I was upset at all, it's just a game right?). Yea, I could tell that I'm never going to want to leave these guys.


End file.
